The Bionic War
by T00thY
Summary: The team is splitting e world is in danger….. I can't deal with this anymore…. I want my life back… I want a family to love me…I am sick and tired of them teasing, hurting and picking on me….. It's time to end this war once and for all….. Disclaimer: This was inspired by a fanfic that I read and I forgot what it was called buti don't own the ending, much.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 School**

"Hey guys, can you please wait for me!" Chase yelled loudly as he began to lose track of his siblings again,

"What did you say Chase?" Leo numbly shouted across the block.

"Forget it Leo, he's not going to be able to hear you when he's slouching that far behind." Bree mumbled hesitantly. "Talk to him when we get to school."

"Ok…" Leo said with worrying concern for his friend.

Adam and Bree raced each other to the school gate while Chase had to sprint alone.

"Chase, you're going to be late. Hurry up!" Adam yelled, surprised at the thought of his little nerd brother possibly being late.

Chase did manage to get his skinny legs past the gate on time, but Bree who couldn't be stuffed beating Adam or the clock even, ended up late

 **This is the first chapter of a story that I wrote in year 5, it got an A+ so enjoy!**


	2. the fight

**Chapter 2 the Fight**

 **After class at lunch**

"Hey Chase can we talk?" Leo asked, deeply concerned.

Chase turned to Leo in a profound annoyance

"What is it Leo?!"

"Well… you've been a bit distant today and you didn't even talk in class. What's going on?"

"Surprised you care. You and the rats seem to be leaving me out a lot lately. I'm surprised you're not the one who's distant." Chase angrily blubbered, tears running down his cheeks as he began to turn away.

"Don't speak to my brother like that!" Adam yelled, while pushing the distant soul out of his way.

"Aren't I your brother too?" Chase said softly, starting to take every word like a grieving life sentence.

"Of course you are, but I hate how you sometimes think you're better than us in every way. You don't even do anything during our missions, and yet you think you have the right to boss us around all the time."

Chase suddenly felt a deep ball of anger explode inside of him.

"I'm the one who sits there doing NOTHING?! I lead the missions because I'm the only one who actually HAS a sense of logic out of all of you! You just muck around like a couple of stupid children!"

Chase screamed inhumanely, silencing the entire lunchroom along with Adam.

"Chase… WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU?!"

Bree hollered with great upset. She had never seen her brother be this ignorant to her and Adam before, especially not in a place this public.

"CHASE DAVENPORT!" an unsettling voice roared from the direction of the cafeteria door.

"Mr. Davenport what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at work?!" Adam cried.

"Well I was checking in here for a bit, as I needed something from Chase for my new project but when I walked in, I heard him shouting at you!"

Donald explained angrily, eyeballing his nerdy bionic throughout his distant soul.

"Uh…..um….hi…M-Mr…daven…p-port" Chase stuttered, fearing of what he might do to him.

"Chase I'm afraid you're off the team until you can apologise to your brother and sister." he mumbled bitterly.

"Wait WHAT?! Why? I was just standing up for myself after Adam called me out for being a useless…"

"NOT JUST FOR THAT, BUT BECAUSE YOU'RE JUST NOT CAPABLE!" Donald snapped, not even giving his cry the time of day.

Chase started to sob simultaneously, backing away from his fuming family as a crowd started to form around them.

"Like WHAT?!" Chase bitterly cried out, not wanting to leave without proper answers.

"Well if I'm going to be purely honest here, you're a pretty terrible leader for someone with that amount of intelligence" Donald shallowly spat out.

The whole school began to lath at Chase.

"Chase… please does not make this worse for yourself please just clam down and come over here with me." Leo offered.

Chase stood there pale white and his face was covered in tears. He felt so sad.

"You remind me of Douglas!" Bree muttered.

"HOW!" Leo shouted.

"Leo stay out of this. This is family business we need to deal with." Donald muttered.

"Aren't I FAMILY! You three need to stop picking on Chase for once! I am a part of this family business, Chase has been nice to me and you three just pick on him!" Leo screamed.

"Leo leave! NOW!" Adam yelled.

Leo went up to Chase and hugged him.

Chase pushed him off gently and whispered "Goodbye Leo"

"Goodbye Chase" Leo whispered back but had no idea what he meant by that.

"Finally Chase you look like Douglas, you sound like Douglas and act a lot like him TOO!"

Donald began to turn red when he said that, people backed away from him while looking at Chase. People began to signal at Chase to run away so he can be safe. He finally decided to run out side to get away from them. He ran towards a bench next to a tree.

who picks him up?


	3. Bonding

**Chapter 3 Bonding**

Douglas was walking by with his shopping when he saw his nerdy, bionic youngest crying.

"Woah Chase you ok? What's going on you look terrible!"

Douglas whispered as he sat down next to the youngest rat on the bench while putting down his shopping.

"Ok, tell me everything I need to know son."

Chase then explains what happened in the school.

"Wow! Ok um wow that's sounds terrible! I feel so sorry for you Chase!" Douglas said in a loud whisper while putting his arms around his son to comfort him.

"Thanks." Chase mumbled.

Douglas sat and thought for a while.

"Hey Chase, I was thinking and I thought that you should come over and live with me for a change. Also since you're not on the team anymore I was thinking of giving you all of Bree's and Adam's bionics, we could be a new team, like father and son."

"This is a great idea Douglas why didn't we think of these ages ago." Chase yelled while jumping in joy with a big smile across his face.

"I don't know but first Chase we need to go to Donnie's house to upgrade your chip." Douglas grunted while standing up.

"Douglas, Mr Davenport is going to know that we got into his house, he had security cameras all over the house." Chase argued.

"He won't find out Chase. I can hack into his system and block them all and you will hack into Eddie's system and shut him down."

"Ok I'll do that while you drive."

"Now get in the car." Douglas commanded.

Chase got in the car with his biological father then drove to Mr. Davenport's house. On the way Douglas and Chase caught up with each other's lives, they were identical, they liked the same music, same colour and the same hair style.

"Douglas I missed you a lot when you left."

"Chase I missed you too, now be honest, why was Adam and Bree abusing you?"

"Well…. Um….. You know um….. We never really got alone and um they always abuse me like that it's a brotherly and sisterly thing." Chase sighed then looked out the window with a heart ache of depression.

"And school?" Douglas protested.

"Well they just pull pranks on me and say mean things, I don't really care what they think." Chase quietly whispered.

"Chase, they are bulling you, why didn't you tell Donnie or Tasha, they could of helped you, when you get back to school I'll deal with those bullies!" Douglas harshly called.

"No Douglas I don't really care what they say or think." Chase hesitated.

"Chase, words can hurt more than you think, you really need to talk to me about this, ok?" Douglas kindly whispered.

"Fine, but you won't get much out of me."

Douglas felt really worried for his son, he didn't want to lose him too.

After 30 minutes of awkward silence, Douglas reached the Davenports house and parked the car in front of the driveway. Chase and Douglas both got out of the car and walked inside the house, no one was home. They got to the elevator and pressed the button to go down to the lab.

"Hey Chase I hope you don't mind but I need to take a bit of Donnie's money so we can build the lab to put you in." Douglas asked.

"Yeah don't worry he has a lot of money anyway he won't notice one bit!" Chase chuckled.

"Cool and I'm just asking did you ever steal any of Donnie's money." Douglas questioned.

"About $2050 or more depends what I use it for." They both looked at each other and lathed.

"Wow I never thought my son would do the exact thing I did when I was his age."

Chase looked surprised "Wait you did the same who and how much."

"Well most of it from Donnie but some from our mother." Douglas looked a bit guilty.

"Wow we are alike I guess it wasn't really insulting of Bree to say to me, I am glad that I joined you." Chase chuckled.

The elevator doors open.

"Good the cost is clear, now Chase hand me that USB over there." Douglas pointed out while walking to the computer.

"Sure dad." Chase and Douglas both looked at each other in shock that the fact Chase called Douglas dad.

"That's ok Chase I guess if I call you son I guess it would make sense if you call me dad!"

They both hugged "Thanks I guess it does, dad!"

Douglas plugged the USB into Chase's finger and Chase went inside his capsule to implant the update into his chip.

"Update complete."

"Wow I feel different, it feels great thanks dad!" Chase cheered.

"Try them out Chase let's see what you can do! Try super strength first go lift that barrel over there." Douglas demanded.

Chase nodded and went over to a barrel which weighed 200kg. He lifted it with one hand than threw it.

The barrel slammed onto the ground, creating a huge bang.

"Wow this is AMAZING I bet Adam can't hurt me now!"

"Good, now try super speed." Then Chase super speeded around the room faster than Bree could, then sped over where Douglas was.

"It WORKS!" Chase cheered.

"Good you're not dead, now we need to hack into Donnie's bank account and steal some of his precarious money!" Douglas mocked.

"Ok but how long would that take? It's almost the end of the day Adam, Bree, Leo and Mr Davenport will be back soon." Chase replied.

"Well I don't know it could take an hour but with your super sped and intelligence you could crack the code in no time." Douglas relised.

He then gave Chase the laptop and was cracking the code.

"I'm on!"

Douglas took the laptop from Chase's lap and began to take some money.

"How much are we taking?" Chase asked.

"Well maybe half of his money, which is 9 billion." Douglas chuckled.

Douglas then transferred it onto his account and then he took 1 billion from Donald's and put it on Chase's.

"Hey why are you putting his money on my account?" The youngest bionic growled with worry in his eyes.

"Chase you need the money, after what you have been through I think you deserve it right?" Douglas winked.

"Yeah, thanks dad." Chase thanked.

"Please Chase don't ever let them get the best of you." Douglas said sounding concerned.

"I'll never leave you dad." Chase cried.

Chase got up and went over to Douglas and gave him a big hug.

"Son."

"Dad."


	4. The Truth

******Chapter 4 The Truth**

"Hey Adam where's Chase?" Donald questioned.

"Well he is not here so, I think he would be in the lab!" Adam grunted.

"Ok come on guys lets go to the lab." Leo called.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Eddie said then appeared on the screen.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone screamed in horror.

"Hiiiiiii did you miss me?"

"No!" Bree snapped.

"My system was hacked! and I think it was Chase, because I saw him and some other guy come into the drive way." Eddie told Mr. Davenport.

"How? and why would Chase do that?" Leo questioned.

"Beats me Doley."

"Hey where's Tasha?" Leo asked.

"Oh, I triple locked her in the closet, not even her man claws can get her out of there."

"Oooooooooooooooooook." Leo awkwardly said while walking towards the elevator.

"Hey aren't you coming?" Leo called.

"Yeah, we're coming."

Everyone walked over and into the elevator. Mr. Davenport, Adam, Bree and Leo walked out of the elevator.

"Douglas hide behind those barrels over there they won't see you!" Chase demanded.

"Oh ok" Douglas tip toed over to the barrels, then hid behind them near the exit.

Then Donald, Adam, Bree and Leo walked out the elevator.

"Hey Chase." Leo whispered looking concerned.

"Hey Chase why didn't come back to school? And why is there a USB stick in your finger? " Bree roared.

"Oh and Chase Mr. Davenport and I agreed to take your bionics away for good since you're very annoying with those super smarts." The oldest growled.

Chase felt a hot boiling anger inside of him.

"Chase get inside your capsule!" Donald Roared at his pathetic, weak adopted son.

"No!" Chase muttered to his enemy.

"Chase Davenport get in your capsule NOW!" Donald demanded.

"I SAID NO!" Chase snapped back.

"CHASE AS YOUR FATHER I DEMAND YOU TO GET INSIDE YOUR CAPSUEL NOW!" Mr. Davenport screamed.

His face began to sweal like a huge, red tomato.

"You're lying." Chase

"What do you mean I'm lying to you son?"

"About you being my father!"

"It's a long story but you we're adopted. Adam and Bree were my children. You, Douglas and his wife were….. Well."

"Wait, you know my mother?" The rat asked, shocked, worried and confused.

"Yeah she was really nice and when they had you, you we're very small and fragile. I was surprised you weren't dead, so was Douglas."

"Mr. Davenport, what happened?" Chase softly whispered, slowly going into a cry.

"You were only 2; it was the 22nd of September 1998. You were going for a dentist appointment, you Crystal and Douglas were in the car driving. I was taking Adam to his dentist appointment as well."

Douglas came out from behind the barrels and looked pail white.

"You said we will never talk about this, and Chase doesn't need to know about the accident with his mother." Douglas growled at his older brother.

"Yes he does!" Donald roared.

"Dad what happened?" Chase cried to his father.

"Donald hit his car with mine and he killed Crystal along with Adam's head injury which caused him to be dumb." Douglas blurted out.

"Wait WHAT?" Chase screamed in horror. His small skinny legs began to shack, his skin turned pail white, and then his eyes filled with tears.

"How could you Mr Davenport, you killed my mother." Chase wobbled in fear.

Douglas walked over to Chase and hugged him.

"I'm sorry son you didn't need to know all of this; I never planned to until a later date." He apologised to his pail white son.

"That's ok dad." Chase sobbed.

They hugged.


	5. The fight 2

**The Fight 2 Chapter 5**

Chase grabbed Douglas and super speeded him out of the lab.

"I need to deal this on my own."

"Ok son."

Chase super speeded back to the lab and faced Mr. Davenport.

"What are you going to do to us Chase?" Adam mocked.

"What I should have done a LONG time ago." Chase growled.

"Um guys I think we should leave." Leo yelped.

Chase then super speed to Leo and gently pushed him out of the way.

"Hey Chase!" Bree shouted.

Chase turned towards Bree and they super speeded to each other and began to fight. Chase then got a tight grip on Bree and threw her across the room.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH" She screamed.

She crashed to the floor unconscious. Adam stepped up and yelled

"Hey Chase what has gotten into you, you would never through Bree like that!"

"So what Adam, you did to me so why can't I do it to her, you hypocrite!" Chase chanted louder.

"Chase please I am sorry! Please just go I don't want to hurt you…. You're still my little brother." Adam pleaded.

"STOP WITH THE SMALL JOKES ADAM!" Chase Screamed.

Chase charged towards Adam and screamed.

"No how do you feel getting hurt?" Then he threw him across the room.

"Chase…..you…..don't…have…..to….do. This" Adam softy muttered.

"Yes….yes I do Adam, the way you treated me all these years' maybe you should have thought about my feelings." Chase muttered.

Chase then walked out the lab and into elevator. He went outside were Douglas was

"How did it go Chase?" Douglas questioned.

"It went well…I guess." Chase muttered.

"Look on the bright side a least they won't bother you anymore." Douglas cheered.

"Do you have a job because we can't rely on Mr. Davenport for money?" Chase muttered.

"Yeah but I need to come up with something amazing something new…. Wait you can be my new thing! Everyone will love you! Well most of them." Douglas offered.

"Yeah but what will the president say about this? Will he support us?" Chase questioned.

"Well yeah of course but they would have to interview you and take tests on you for a while so they can trust you with Adam and Bree's missions." Douglas praised.

"You think?" Chase yelped.

"Of course Chase you're the best bionic super hero there is! The world needs you Chase…. I need you Chase…" Douglas murmured.

"Ok fine I'll do it but…"

"But what Chase…." Douglas said while slowly came closer to Chase.

"But I need to get my revenge on the old bionic super heroes." Chase asked.

"Ok that's fine by me."


	6. The Lab

**The Lab chapter 6**

Douglas and the new bionic super hero got in the car and drove off to the location. They got out the car and went inside the old building.

"Um when will the new lab be built? "Chase asked.

"Well it will take a couple of weeks but!"

*Alarm going off*

"Oh no one of the Presidents building caught on fire!" Chase yelled.

"We can stop them, together as father and son."

"That's great but what about Adam and Bree?" Chase questioned in fear.

"I hacked into their alarm system so they can't get the warning." Douglas chuckled.

"Good job dad now I finally get to steal their spotlight." Chase chuckled along with Douglas.

"Quick we need to leave before the building collapses." Douglas called.

Then the new hero sped out of the house and sped to the building on fire.

What happens next will break your heart. (He doesn't die, no one does)...


	7. The fire

**The Fire chapter 7**

Chase got to the scene and saw the president up in the fiery building.

"HELP ME!" The president screamed.

" _Chase he is in the building get him out of there, use your lungs to blow the fire away, then super speed to the room with the president trapped inside_." Douglas demanded on the ear piece.

"Yes dad. "Chase obeyed.

"Chase is that you oh please help me, but where's Adam and Bree?" The president.

"They are not on the team anymore." Chase relied.

*Fire starts to build up*

"AHHHHHHHH" The president screamed.

"Stay there!" Chase yelled.

Chase then used his super speed to climb the stairs and entered the room where the president was.

"Chase, oh thank goodness you're here, one of the bomb went off we were testing some of them but one of them exploded and flames started to build." He cried.

"Well your safe now." Chase comforted.

Chase then carried the president to the exit and put out the flames with his super lungs. The fire went out and everyone was saved by Chase.

"Oh Chase what would I do without you. But what happened to Adam and Bree? Also where's Mr Davenport?" He asked.

" _Chase you ok? Chase?! *Chase doesn't answer* I am coming now please stay there_!" Douglas cried.

"Well we had some trouble with each other…. *Begins to cry* It's a long story but they verbally abused me and they told me they will do better without me in the team. I then went with Douglas my real father; he gave me all the abilities that Adam and Bree have. So I don't need them anymore. And MR DAVENPORT KILLED MY MOTHER!" Chase cried while curling up into a small ball.

"Chase its ok we are here to help you. I will have a talk with Mr Davenport. He will pay for abusing you like that. I can't believe he would kill your mother! How could he do such a thing? Now we need to take you to a therapist to get this out of your system."

The president whispered into Chase's ear.

"Ok….." Chase stuttered

Douglas came racing out of his car and rushed over to his crying son and stood beside him.

"Chase son, can you hear me? Please talk to me son." He said panicking.

"I asked him where was Mr Davenport but them he started cry then feel asleep."

"Oh no" Douglas whispered under his breath.

"What is it?" The president asked.

"He… he stopped breathing….. HE NEEDS HELP!" Douglas screamed, in the horror of losing his son.


	8. The hospital

**Hospital trip chapter 8**

The paramedics came and tried to make Chase breath again. They took him to the hospital where they can run tests on him.

*Beep*

"Oh no."

 **Hours later**

 **"** Chase davenport can you hear me? Chase can you hear me?" a man said.

Chase began to wake up; he was in a room with the medical staff. A nurse came in she looked towards Chase and yelled "He's awake!"

Douglas came rushing in and almost jumped on the bed while hugging Chase to death.

"Hey I can't breathe" Chase chocked.

"Oh sorry son ummmmm I was so worried about you are you ok!" Douglas panted.

"Yeah I think so…. But ummmmmmm I do feel a bit dizzy." Chase said while dozing off.

"CHASE!" Douglas screamed.

"He'll be ok but he just needs some rest." The dr. said in a worried voice.

"I know your lying doc; he's not ok isn't he." Douglas said in horror.

"Ummmmmm he has heart cancer…."

Everyone in the room was silent; no one made a move, no one spook, even Douglas didn't say anything. Then Douglas fell to the floor crying, his tears were pouring out of his eyes, his tears were big enough to make a puddle.

"WHY CHASE WHY! PLEASE HELP HIM!" Douglas screamed.

"Sir you need to leave the room now, we need to treat his heart"

"Ok *sniff* I love you Chase….." Douglas walked slowly out of the room and sat down in the waiting room crying.

Adam, Bree, Leo, Tasha and Donald walked in. They saw Douglas crying and Leo walked up to him.

"Douglas what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Leo whispered.

"Haven't you heard…?" Douglas questioned.

"No we haven't" said Tasha sounding concerned.

"No …. Brother please tell us…." Donald chocked.

"Is Chase going to be ok?" Bree and Adam screamed.

"He… he has…"

"Yes go on" Leo beckoned.

"He has heart cancer" Douglas cried.

"No… no no no no no no no!" Donald cried.

"WAIT WHAT!" Tasha screamed.

"What's going to happen to him?" Leo yelled.

*Adam starts shacking Douglas*

"Where is he?" He screamed.

"Adam please leave Douglas be." Bree yelled while pushing Adam off Douglas.

"Please leave me be, I need to think for a bit."

"What if they can't fix Chases heart? What if he dies!?" Adam screamed.

"I don't know….. But he can't die on the operating table… he just can't!" Douglas muttered.

 **8 Hours later**

Douglas was still waiting in the room with Leo and Tasha. Adam, Bree and Donald had to go somewhere and they had to train a lot to bet Chase at their missions.

"It's been 8 hours do you think we should go home Leo. It's getting late we should get back to Donald's ok." Tasha suggested.

"No I am not leaving until I see Chase again." Leo muttered.

"But Leo…"

"No mum! I need to see him again I have a question for him!" Leo cut her off.

"What question?" Douglas growled.

"Why did he say goodbye to me when he left…. I see him every day he doesn't need to say it! Douglas I think Chase knew he had heart cancer this whole time but he didn't want to worry anyone."

Douglas stood up and faced Leo.

"What did you say?"

"Douglas please sit down, you're making a scene." Tasha whispered and trying to get him to sit down.

"SO LEO YOUR TELLING ME THAT MY SON KNEW HE HAD HEART CANCER THIS WHOLE TIME!" he screamed.

"Yes he did, Chase is the smartest man in the world, and I think he would have known if something was wrong with him."

Douglas sat back down and faced the floor with a tear running down his cheek.

"Douglas… I am sure Chase is going to be ok…" Tasha whispered, trying to comfort him.

"DOUGLAS DAVENPORT" a voice called.

Douglas stood up and faced the man.

"What is it? Is Chase ok?" He begged.

"Yes…. But he now has a weak heart and he can't have too much stress on him… you can go see him now."

Douglas sprinted into Chase's room pushing the doctor and ran into the door and slammed it open.

"CHASE!"

"Dad…Dad your…..here!" Chase struggled to say.

"Oh Chase please, *sniff* are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine thank you please ummm help me up."

"No Chase please laydown you can't sit up you'll hurt yourself." Douglas begged.

"Oh ok" *Chase groans*

"Oh are you ok? What's hurting?"

"My neck it really hurts where my chip is."

"Oh no"

"What is it?" Chase's eyes began to widen.

"Well a long time ago…. Know when I was giving you Bree and Adam bionics…. Well you three weren't the only ones with Super strength, super speed and super smarts." Douglas explained.

"Wait what?"

"You're linked with another girl named Cynthia, she has the same super smarts as you do, but she doesn't have the other abilities that you have now."

"But that doesn't explain anything about my neck hurting" Chase hinted.

"Well if you are more than 100k away from her both of your necks will start hurting. It's a long story and you can both hear each other's thoughts as well." Douglas explained.

"Oh well that makes sense…wait there is a girl in my class that is named Cynthia and sometimes she glitches when the bell rings the same way I do."

"Then that's Cynthia then… wait why are you blushing? Do you have a crush on her?!" Douglas said while putting a big smirk across his face.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaad! Please don't embarrassing me!" Chase yelled.

"Shhhhhhhhhh Chase we don't want the whole hospital to know." He warned.

They both chuckled and then the Doctor came in with a form for doulas to sign.

"Douglas we need to have a chat about Chase's health."

Douglas walked out of the room with the nurse and entered a room with no colour in it, just a desk and some pictures of children. They both sat down and the doctor put out a form which was very important and needed to be signed.

"So what am I signing" Douglas asked.

"Chase's medical bills"

"Well there's got to be more than that!" He insisted.

"Well there is more…"

"Like what?"

"He'll need a wheel chair because it could be too painful for him to walk…. It's not permanent but it will take some time for his strength to come back."

Douglas was a bit disappointed that he won't be healthy enough to go on missions but it's not permanent so he will be back on his feet soon.

"Ok as long if he gets better…. It will be all fine." Douglas sighed.

"Just sign here and you will get the wheel chair for free'" the doctor added.

Douglas grabbed the pen and signed the papers that needed to be signed. He then got up and grabbed the wheel chair and pushed it to Chase's room.

"What's that a wheel chair please Douglas I can walk really see let me try." Chase approved.

"No Chase it's too painful for you to walk please sit down for you to walk please sit down" Douglas claimed.

"Oh really? Ok ummmmmmmmm but what about the missions? And do I have to be in a wheel chair forever?" Chase gulped.

Douglas walked over to Chase's side and sat next to him.

"Chase the doctor said that you would need a wheel chair because you can't walk without pain in your back and I can't let you have that pain ever again." Douglas cried.

"Dad I understand your pain but how long am I going to stay in that wheel chair?"

"I don't know….. but I enrolled you in your old school so you can talk to Cynthia about your bionics… but you need to tell her in private and please do not make yourself look stupid in front of her ok!" Douglas informed.

"Ok but I'll be in a wheel chair and I know for a fact girls like guys who do heroic stuff and getting injured for saving people. Do you think she'll like that?" Chase asked.

"Don't worry Chase…. You'll win her over, I promise."

After a couple of hours Chase and Douglas were allowed to leave but first Tasha and Leo wanted to say hi.

"Hey Chase…. Oh you're on a wheel chair nice you get to have all the girls!" Leo pointed out.

"Leo!" Tasha raised her voice.

"No Tasha its fine." Chase chocked.

Tasha and Leo had to leave. It wasn't much of a hello but it was fine for Chase. Douglas and Chase wheeled out of the hospital and into the van. Since Chase can't walk he would need to be in a bigger area to sit in so Douglas bought a van for Chase's health condition, and drove home.


	9. School 2

**Chapter 9 School 2**

Chase woke up to a sharp pain in his neck and remembered that he was in a wheel chair. Douglas came in the room with Chase's breakfast on a tray.

"Thanks dad but we should get going my neck is hurting." Chase called.

"Yeah but you have to eat something Chase you can't just skip breakfast…. Come on eat some toast before you go." Douglas pled.

"Ok fine" Chase munched on some toast and tried to get on his wheel chair but he fell.

"Chase are you ok? Please be more careful!"

"Sorry dad"

"That's ok son"

Chase got to school and he rolled over to Leo who was talking to Cynthia and her BFF Lydia.

"Hi Leo, how's it going?"

"Ummmmmmm what happened to you? Why are you in a wheel chair?" Lydia questioned.

"It's a long story but I had a heart cancer operation and they said it make take a while to recover from the sickness." Chase replied.

"Yeah…. Umm Chase since you are the smartest person here in the school… Why was my neck hurting when I woke up for school and now when you came over here it got better?" Cynthia asked.

"Well I was wondering the same thing….. But there is something I need to tell you before class starts." Chase hinted.

"Please get well soon Chase… everyone misted you when you ran away… but can I ask are you with Douglas now or are you still suffering from the Davenports?" questioned Lydia.

Chase began to sweat all over. He was about to say something but nothing came out.

"Well now I am with Douglas and since everyone know I am the most powerful human in the world I can't really go anywhere since my…" Chase began but stopped mid-sentence.

"You don't have to tell us if you're not comfortable telling people." Cynthia whispered to Chase.

"Ummmmmmm Cynthia we need to talk. Leo and Lydia can you please leave."

Leo and Lydia began to walk away then Lydia whispered to Leo.

"Do you think Chase likes her? Because I do like Chase. I had a crush on him since he first came here!"

"Really now is not the time to gossip about them ok just play it cool." Leo chirped.

"Ok… But I think he does do you?" Lydia called.

"UHHHHHHHHHHH Chase hurry up!" Leo screamed. But chase didn't hear him.

"Ummmmmmm Cynthia I know the reason why your neck was hurting." Chase began.

"What? I thought you didn't!"

"I couldn't tell you in front of them because it is a secret between you, me and Douglas."

"Wait why Douglas? Wait a minute am I bionic?" Cynthia shock in fear.

"Yes you are you have the same abilities as me but I have Adam and Bree's…. You need to come with me to the lab after school to train you to use your bionics the way I use them. Also your chip is linked with mine so when we are more than 100k apart our necks start hurting." Chase admitted.

Cynthia started to go pail, she began to sweat a lot.

"Ummmmmmmmmm are you ok Cynthia? You look a bit pail." Chase said sounding worried.

"Ummmmm so I am just like you? But also does that mean I have to go around the world with you?" Cynthia whispered.

"Yes you would be kind of like me I will just be more powerful with my bionics and yeah you sometimes get to out of space." Chase explained.

Cynthia had a big smile across her face.

"Wow that sounds awesome I can't wait to train with you after school!" She said excitedly.

"But you also have to live with us too." Chase slowly admitted.

"Oh that's fine by me but I'll have to talk to my parent's first ok… but for how long exactly?" She processed.

"Forever" Chase said straight out.

*Bell rings*

"Yeah ok see you soon Chase!" She yelled while running off.

Some kid walked over to Chase offering to help him to class. Kid named Jacques pushed Chase to his math class.

"Thanks Jacques I really appreciate it thanks." Chase thanked.

"No problem mate just please be careful with Cynthia I heard she can be crazy when it comes to you." He whispered.

"Wait what she's crazy about me." Chase replied.

"Yeah all she talked about when you were in the hospital was well you know you."

"Wow ok that's cool." Chase stuttered.

"Are you sure she is pretty crazy about you so keep an eye out for her." Jacques replied back.

Chase and Jacques both went to their classes. Chase felt good when he heard that Cynthia was crazy about him. He had some trouble with a few maths problems because his bionic were turned off. Chase was dyslexic without his bionics so he couldn't work out the words.

"Miss Brutaliser!"

"Yes Chase what is it?" She shouted across the room. Everyone was looking at him because Chase never raised his hand in maths class before.

"Ummmmmmmmm I have dyslexia so I can't really read without my bionics!"

"Oh you poor thing ummmmmm, how about you skip this maths lesson for today." She replied completely disappointed.

"Then what do I do then?" Chase questioned.

"How about you do some of those difficult equations that I've set up for you." She replied.

"Ok"

Jacques got up and got the equations for Chase.

"Here Chase."

"Oh thank you Jacques, you didn't have to do that for me." Chase insisted.

"No problem buddy."

Jacques sat down at his seat and continued his maths.

*Flashback*

 _"_ _Adam, where are you going?" Bree asked worried._

 _"_ _Well Chase is in danger and I need to train in the army." Adam hesitated._

 _"_ _Good luck Adam please call us or if you army guys don't have phones mail us." Leo replied._

 _"_ _Ok Leo.' Adam chuckled._

 _"_ _You sure you want to do this Adam, you know he'll never forgive any of us." Mr Davenport loudly whispered._

 _"_ _You mean you big D, you killed his mother." Leo snapped._

 _"_ _Leo please don't bring that up!" Donald roared._

 _"_ _Whatever." Leo hesitated._

*End of Bree's Flashback*

*Bell rings for second period*

"Class is dismissed."

Jacques rolled Chase to his next class.

"Thanks Jacques but you don't have to do this." Chase insisted.

"Yes I do, I don't mind but, I volunteered to help you get around the school and to take care of you until you get better." He replied.

"Oh ok then I don't mind either."

Chases next class was Health class. He had Bree and Leo in that class as well as other people.

"Hi Chase! How's it going? How did the talk with Cynthia go?" Leo asked.

Chase turned towards him, Bree was standing behind Leo and she was listening.

"Well it's been good so far, you know Jacques?"

"Yeah the new kid from last year."

"He volunteered to take care of me until I get better." Chase said exited.

"Oh that's cool I think he is a nice kid, but he does get C's and B's never got an A." Leo shrugged.

"Cynthia is cool about her and I being bionic and she is going to train with me tonight in Douglas's new lab." Chase gushed.

Bree turned to Chase.

"New lab?" she cried.

"Yeah after I left the "team" I went with Douglas and he gave me every single ability that you and Adam have and I now call him dad." Chase said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah right you did. So how is the new lab? Lucky you, you have money. Dad lost half of his money and think that you and Douglas did it!"

"Oh Bree, you just have to turn everything into a drama don't you!" Chase mumbled.

"Plus, now we lost our missions because of you! The president now hates us and took all of the money we have, and Adam had to go to the army because of you!" Bree screamed.

"Well I'm sorry I don't want Adam to go to the army. I'll talk to the president about that for you ok! I'll tell the president to give Mr. Davenport his money back!" Chase shouted back.

Bree rolled her eyes and walked into class.

"Chase is everything going to be ok?" Leo wimped.

"No, it will never be ok between me and Bree, the friend ship has been broken, I'm sorry Leo but I give up on her." Chase said while looking down on the floor.

"Well what about Adam? He'll forgive you for leaving right?" Leo questioned.

"I don't know Leo maybe he would but I'll never know."

Leo pushed Chase into the Classroom and studied in class. Chase felt bad for taking Mr. Davenports money now they have none


	10. the phone call

**The Phone Call Chapter 10**

When Chase got back from school he rolled over to his desk and picked up his phone to call the president.

"Hello this is Chase Davenport; can I talk to the president please?"

" _Yes he'll be a second."_

 _…_

 _"_ _Hello Chase is that you?"_

"Yes it is me Chase; I am asking if you can give Mr, Davenport money so he can raise Leo and Bree and can you please get Adam out of the army please."

" _Ummmmmmmmmm yes I can give Mr Davenport his money back but I can't bring Adam out of the army. Sorry_."

"But why?"

" _Because he volunteered to go. I wish I could chase but he wanted to go to the army so he can protect you from some war_."

"What war?"

" _The Bionic war_."

"Wait who is in charge of this war?"

" _You are Chase, because you are now the world's biggest threat, and everyone wants a piece of you, plus Adam is going to the army so he can train himself to protect you from those bad people_."

Chase paused for a second.

"Wait so I caused this war?"

" _Yes, I sorry but you may want avoid a few people because you never know they could be after you_."

"Thanks anyway Mr President…"

" _Thank you to you too Chase bye_ "

"Bye"

Chase puts down the phone and began to think.

 _I caused this war? But how? Wait he just explained that. Maybe I should call Adam and say hi._ Chase thought.

Chase then called Adams number and waiting for him to answer.

*Ring ring*

*Ring ring*

"Hello Adam Davenport here, how can I help you?"

"Adam its Chase."

There was silence.

"Oh hey Chase how's it going?"

"Oh ummmmmmmmm good so far I guess…. Oh guess what!"

"What let me guess you finally have a girlfriend? You want to join the team again!" Adam questioned.

"Ummmmmmm no I am not joining the team again ever. Sorry"

*Grunts*

"Oh and girlfriend problems?"

"Well it's a long story but a girl named Cynthia has this huge crush on me and she is also bionic!"

"Wait what how is that possible?"

*Chase explains*

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh I see so you kind of have a girlfriend but hadn't made it official?"

"No Adam we just have a link I our chip that's all!"

"Oh oh ok fine but Chase I have some news to tell you!"

"What is it Adam?"

"I meet this girl called Sara and she was perfect Chase to be honest I think she's the one. I am not proposing yet but before all of that happens I want you two to meat because I need your approval and Mr Davenports as well."

"Oh really so how long have you two been dating?"

"About a year and 8 months I think, but Chase….. Did you know you had heart cancer before you had a heart attack?"

*BANG*

"Oh sorry Chase I have to go bye!"

*Hangs up*

Chase slowly put down the phone and leaned back on his wheel chair.

*Chase sighs*

He then rolled to his bed and tried to get on his bed. Then he got on to his bed and went to sleep.

 _*Flashback*_

 _"_ _Hey Chasey wont to pway?" Adam asked._

 _"_ _Ok Adee" Chase stuttered._

 _"_ _Wook its Mr Dawenports new toy." Adam pointed out._

 _""_ _Ywo can go inswide it, how abwout ywo go inswide Chasey?" Adam called._

 _"_ _Ok Adee" Chase agreed._

 _Chase trots over to the MRI and got in. Adam then pressed the bottom to scan Chase's heart._

 _"_ _Uhhhhhhh Adee what's happwening? Why am I moving?" Chase asked worried._

 _"_ _Don't worry Chasey ywo will be ok." Adam comforted._

 _"_ _Ok."_

 _"_ _SCAN COMPLETE"_

 _"_ _What did ywo scwan Adee?" Chase questioned._

 _"_ _I don't know Chasey?" Adam continued._

 _Chase looked at the scan and gasped._

 _"_ _What's wrong?" Adam asked worried._

 _"_ _Nothing um lets go play bwaskit bwall." Chase stuttered._

 _"_ _Ok"_

 _Adam left the room and chase turned to face the scan and studied it._

 _"_ _Oh no how am I going to tell Mr. Dawenport that I have heart cancer….."_

 _"_ _Chase?" Eddie pooped up._

 _"_ _Eddie… I have heart cancer….. Please don't tell anyone!" Chase begged._

 _"_ _Ok I won't." Eddie promised._

 _*End of Flashback*_


	11. The talk

**The Talk Chapter 11**

"Chase it's time for training with Cynthia!" Douglas called.

"Coming!" Chase sat up and looked towards his wheel chair.

" _How can I train in a wheel chair_ " Chase thought.

He got on his wheel chair and rolled into the elevator. The doors opened and Chase saw Leo, Douglas and Cynthia.

"Hey Chase ready to get training with me?" Cynthia bragged.

"Yeah but um how on earth am I supposed to train in a wheel chair I don't have my bionics turned on." Chase wined.

"That's easy we just turn them on again. And Chase you can still fight in a wheel chair. We are going this training so you can fight in the war. Plus people are trying to hack into our system." Douglas explained.

"Cynthia has done a bit of training before you woke up." Leo shouted to Chase.

*Grunts*

"You know I've got sensitive hearing Leo!" Cynthia growled.

"Sorry Cynthia" Leo apologised.

 **5 Hours Later**

"Wow I can't believe we trained for 5 hours straight!" Cynthia cried.

"Yeah that was awesome we should do this again another time." Chase suggested.

"We all know that's going to happen! Douglas said I can come anytime I want!" Cynthia

Chase and Cynthia walked out of the lab and into the living room. Cynthia sat down on to the couch. Chase rolled towards his room but was stopped by Douglas.

"Where do you think you're going son?"

"To my room."

"We need to have a talk about something very important."

Douglas took Chase to a guest bedroom.

"We need to talk about a few things before I cut to the chase. No pun intended."

"Ok, so what do we need to talk about Dad?" Chase questioned.

"Well first off all Adam is coming to town on Monday and he wants you to meet his girlfriend Sara." Douglas began.

"I already knew that."

"How? Did you call him?" He questioned.

"Yeah I hope you don't mind." Chase replied.

"Not at all Chase and ummmmmmmmmmmm he wants you to bring Cynthia with you." Douglas stuttered.

"Ok and."

"Well they are engaged but before the wedding which we are invited to he wants you to approve of her first." Douglas tried to explain.

"Oh ok, he didn't tell me that."

"He proposed yesterday."

*Chase sighs*

"What's wrong?"

"Well it's just that, Adam is coming here which means Bree and Mr Davenport will be there."

"Oh don't worry Chase they can't hurt you."

"Ok and there was something else?"

"Ummmmmmmmmmmmm" Douglas stuttered.

*Silence*

"Did you know you had heart cancer this whole time? Because Leo told me at the hospital while you were having your heart surgery."

There as silence.

"Chase please tell me I need to know!" Douglas pleads.

"It was 10 years ago…"

"I was messing around with Mr. Davenport's gadgets and I was messing around with Adam."

"Yes please go on."

"This machine was a MRI, I went in it for fun and Adam put the test up for heart cancer."

"It was positive. I didn't tell Adam about it because I didn't want to scar him or worry him."

"Oh my, so you knew this whole time!"

"Yes, yes I did and I knew when I was going to die too."

"Wait WHAT!"

"I will die on the 27th of December 2019."

"Well that's a long time to live maybe you should create a bucket list of things to do."

"I already have and I still have a few to go."

"What were they?"

"Help you get your life back, get Adam a soulmate, become the smartest man in the world and to have a girlfriend."

"Wow what a list but maybe you should ask Cynthia out sometime you two have been spending a lot of time together lately!"

"DAD!"

*Douglas chuckles*

"Maybe…"

"See I told you!"

*Douglas's phone rings*

"Oh Chase I have to take this it's from Mr. Davenport!"

"Wait why would he be calling you?"

"I don't know….."

Douglas goes outside to talk on the phone with Mr. Davenport.

Chase rolls to his bedroom and picks up his phone and calls Bree.

*Ring Ring* *Ring Ring*

" _Hello it's Bree Davenport here who is this_?"

"It's me Chase, please don't hang up I got the president to give Mr. Davenport his money back ok." Chase chocked.

" _Well that's good I guess, you know Adam is engaged right?_ " Bree huffed.

"Yeah and he's 22 already, and he is engaged." Chase smiled.

" _I have already met the bride, she is super nice and she can't wait to see you. Adam told so much about you all he talked was about you_." Bree bragged.

"Well that's cool, so when's the wedding?" chase asked.

" _It doesn't have a date yet until you meet her, but if you do approve of her it will be on the 7_ _th_ _of November 2015_." Bree replied.

"Oh so it is this year? Cool and sorry for the other day at school." Chase apologised.

" _That's ok I need to apologise to I was so jealous of you because you got the most attention and I wanted some too_." Bree thanked.

"That's ok Bree." Chase forgive.

" _Yeah and um I hope you don't mind asking but Leo told me that he thinks you knew about you heart cancer is that true_?" Bree said sounding worried.

"Yes. It was a long time ago when I was 8, Adam tested me for heart cancer and it was positive. He didn't know until well now, sorry for not telling you I didn't want you to get worried." Chase explained crying.

 _"_ _Chase its ok don't cry. But you have to tell Adam soon before the wedding_." Bree implied.

"Yeah ok bye."

" _Wait Chase one more thing_!" Bree yelled.

"Ok go on."

" _Well I now have a boyfriend and we have been dating for 1 year and 1 month. Also how's your love life_." Bree announced.

"Bree that's great! So what's his name?" Chase asked.

" _His name is Jacques the same guy that volunteered to help you around the school. I told him to so he can meet you and get to know you with knowing that he is my boyfriend_." Bree explained.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm smart just like me. That's cool Bree I am proud of you!" Chase said sounding proud.

"Thanks Chase."

" _Well I have to go now Mr. Davenport is calling for me bye_!"

"Bye!"

*Hangs up*

 _She has a boyfriend now well I am the only Davenport with no girlfriend._ Chase thought.


	12. Adams bride

**Adams Bride Chapter 12**

After a few more days of training with Cynthia she finally got the hang of her bionics,

"Hey Chase do you think I am getting better at my bionics?" She asked.

"You're getting better by the minute Cynthia."

"Thanks Chase, hey isn't it Monday should Adam be in town today with is fiancé?"

"Oh yes that's true quick push me to my room I need to call him."

"Can't you push yourself to your room to call Adam it can't be that hard."

"Well I could but my arms hurt so I really need you to push me please."

"Chase did you say your arms hurts." Douglas yelled from across the room.

"Um yeah it hurts a bit but not too much like I'm in pain or anything like that." Chase replied.

"Oh ok just making sure you're ok." Douglas replied.

Cynthia pushed Chase to his room and he rolled himself to his phone on his desk.

"Thanks Cynthia, you can go now."

"Ok you're welcome."

Chase pikes up his phone and called Adams number.

*Ring ring* Ring ring*

" _Adam Davenport here, how can I help you?_ "

"Adam its Chase are you in mission creek yet?"

" _Oh hi chase um yeah I am now driving to Mr Davenports want to come? Oh and Sara is coming too._ " Adam asked.

"Yeah sure I'll be there soon!"

" _I'll call you when I get there ok Chase!_ " Adam replied.

"Ok bye Adam see you soon." Chase hung up the phone and rolled to Douglas in the kitchen.

"Adam is here and he is going to Mr. Davenport's can we go dad?" Chase asked sounding exited.

"Of course you can Chase I'll drive you there now."

"Thanks dad."

Douglas pushed Chase up into the van and drove him there with Cynthia. Douglas approached the drive way and Mr. Davenport was standing there waiting for them. He greeted everyone and walked over to Chase and Cynthia.

"Hi son ahhhhh I mean Chase welcome home I mean welcome." Donald stuttered.

"Uhhhhhhhhhh hello Mr. Davenport nice to see you too um is Adam here?" Chase questioned,

"Yes he is actually trying to call you but um he is in the lab." Donald said with worry in his eyes.

"Ok let me help you Chase." Donald insisted.

"Uh no thanks Donnie I can take care from here." Douglas interrupted.

"Ok Douglas." Davenport then walked over to the door and opened it to let us in. We then entered the house and Douglas pushed me to the elevator and put me in there.

"Can you take care of things from here can't you?"

"Yes dad thanks for everything."

"Have a safe trip down there Chase make things right." Douglas then left and walked back to the living room with the rest.

It was quit awkward because of the whole drama thing and that.

The elevator doors opened and Adam was sitting in his old chair and his back towards Chase.

"Adam?" Chase whispered.

"Come on Chase pick up please don't be dead please I beg you!" Adam shouted while trying to call Chases phone number.

"Adam I am right here!" Chase shouted.

Adams back was turned and he dropped his phone when he saw Chase.

"CHASE!" Adam screamed with joy and sadness.

Adam sprinted towards Chase and gave him big hug.

"Oh Chase! I am so happy to see you again!" Adam cried.

"Adam it's good to see you too." Chase cried back.

Adam got up and took a look at Chase. A tear went down his cheek.

"What's wrong Adam? Why are you crying?" chase asked worried.

"It's just that you're in a wheel chair and it makes me sad that you can't walk or do anything." Adam said beginning to cry.

"Please Adam don't cry." Chase begins to cry too. They hug.

"Adam where are you? I can't seem to find you?" Sara cries.

"Oh that's Sara upstairs please come upstairs and meet her." Adam asks Chase.

"Of course Adam." Chase shouted in joy.

Adam pushes Chase into the elevator.

*doors open*

"Come on Chase let's find Sara." Adam whispered to Chase.

"Adam!"

"Sara!"

They run to each other and hugged then they kissed.

"Where have you been?" Sara asked.

"I was down in the lab trying to call Chase but then he came in and we hugged." Adam told his fiancé.

"Oh and this is Chase?" Sara asked Adam.

"Yes Sara meet Chase, Chase meet Sara."

"Hi Sara as you know I am Adams little brother."

"Hi nice to meet you Chase, I'm Sara." They interested them self's.

Chase, Adam and Sara talked for hours, Adam told Chase that the day he called him a bomb hit their cabin and he needed to go to save the people who didn't die.

"Ok Chase what do you think of Sara?"

"I think she is perfect for you Adam, she's sweet, kind and smart just like you." Chase smiled.

"So you approve Chase?" Adam asked.

"Yes of course I do!" Chase shouted with joy.

"Chase we need go." Douglas interrupted.

"Why? What's wrong?" Chase questioned.

"Well it's getting awkward for me and Donnie so I want to be polite and make it less awkward for him besides they need to talk to Sara and Adam as well." Douglas insisted.

"Oh ok let's go then bye Adam bye Sara!" Chase yelled as he was pushed into the van.

"So what did you talk about with Mr Davenport dad?" Chase asked as Douglas started the van.

"Well it was quit awkward but Leo and Bree asked about your health." Douglas started.

"Then Tasha asked about when you would be able to walk again I told her it would take you 5 more months until you can start walking again, which is great because that will give you 3 months until the wedding so you would be able to stand next to Adam." Douglas ended.

"Oh that's great!" Chase yelped.


	13. The wedding fight

**The Wedding Fight Chapter 13**

It was 7 months since Chase saw Adam and Sara together. Chase got up from his bed and walked over to his desk and saw the wedding invitation.

"Hmmmmmmmm I can't wait." Chase mumbled.

"It's been so long since I've seen him Cynthia. He is going away for a couple of months after the wedding I don't think I'll ever see him again." Chase cried, while peeking on her cheek.

Cynthia came and sat on his lap.

"It's ok Chasey. You will see him again I promise." Cynthia whispered into Chase's ear.

"You sure?"

"Yes I'm sure." They hugged.

"Chase, Cynthia it's time to go!" Douglas shouted.

Chase and Cynthia raced downstairs to the door were Douglas was.

"Coming!" Chase shouted.

Douglas, Chase and Cynthia both got into the car and drove to Adams wedding. It was a long drive but they still made it in time.

"Hey Bree and Leo how's it going" Cynthia asked.

"It's going great, Mr. Davenport and Tasha wants to see." Bree told her.

"Don't worry Chase is right over there talking to Jacques." Cynthia replied.

"Hey Chase!"

Chase turned around and he looked toward Cynthia. "What is it?" He called.

Chase walked over to them.

"What is it?" He asked again.

"Mr Davenport wants to see you and Tasha. They are over there." Bree pointed out.

"Thanks Bree." Chase nervously walked over to Mr Davenport and Tasha.

"You wanted me?" He stuttered.

"Yes Chase, we just want to apologise for the way I behaved to you at school, you know the same day you choose to go with Douglas. Also sorry for your mother's death I am so sorry I didn't mean to hit the car I was very tired." Donald apologised.

"Yes and the way we treated you all these years. We should have done better to be your parents." Tasha apologised to Chase.

"Um that's ok Tasha, and Mr. Davenport I am sorry I never told you about my heart cancer." Chase forgives and apologised.

"But I am still living with Douglas it would be too much for me and him to separate and I will be too much of a bother to you anyway." Chase explained.

"Oh no Chase you were never a bother to us." Donald shouted in tears hugging his step son.

'No I was a bother to you I reminded you of Douglas too much and I don't ever want anything like that happening to me ever again is that clear to you? Donald Davenport!" Chase cried while pushing Mr. Davenport off of him.

Douglas came zooming over to the fight and took Chase away from Donald.

"Stay away from him Donnie! Leave my son alone!" Douglas yelled.

"Douglas ever since your wife died, you became this monster and stole Adam and Bree from me and gave them all bionics! You never loved me and you never told Chase about his mother" Donald snapped back.

"Because I love him as my son and you took him away from me! I never wanted him to blame me for his mother's death!" Douglas screamed.

"Oh Douglas I wish you never came back to mission creek!" Donald mumbled loudly.

"How dare you say that to my father LEAVE HIM ALONE MR. DAVENPORT LEAVE HIM ALONE!?" Chase screamed.

"Chase please stay out of this I don't want you to get hurt." Douglas whispered in to Chase's ear.

"I'm already hurt by him dad! How can I forgive him?" Chase cried.

Mr. Davenport heard what Chase said and yelled to him.

"By the way you were kind of a bother to me!"

Chase began to cry and everyone rushed over to him.

"How could you say that to him? Donald what has gotten into you?!" Tasha yelled.

"I didn't mean to say that I was just angry!" Donald shouted.

"Stay away from him!" Bree yelled.

Douglas took Chase outside to get away from the crowd. There were 357 people there and the crowd around Chase was getting to big so Douglas took him outside.

"I told you Chase you're going to get hurt by him." Douglas whispered.

"I was already hurt by him I don't think I can ever forgive him the way he treated me."

"Chase you've got to forgive him one day. You can't let him get to you ok?"

"Yeah um should we go inside out of the rain?"

"Yeah come one Chase lets go inside."


	14. Wedding (Summery)

**Wedding (Summery) Chapter 14**

 **Chases Pov:**

Adam arrived and the wedding started. I stood next to him when Sara was coming up the ale.

Mr Davenport was looking at me the whole time, it was kind of creepy.

Douglas sat in the second row making sure Donald didn't do anything to me. We were a bit upset that Adam couldn't stay long but I said hi to him, we talked for a few minutes but it was worth the wait. I was hanging out with Bree, Leo, Cynthia and Jacques for most of the wedding. I couldn't really talk to anyone because most of them are Sara's friends or Adams army friends but Adam did try to speak to me and the rest. We got into the food pretty quickly; Leo ate most of the food because he was starving. I didn't eat much I just ate the cake because it would be rude not to. Before the bride and groom left Adam came up to me and hugged me.

"See you in a few months Chase." He said while hugging me.

"You too Adam." I replied.

Adam and Sara left and drove off into the sunset to Fiji I think. Everyone started to leave after Adam left no one really knew each other so to make things less awkward everyone left. I, Cynthia and Douglas were one of the last people to leave.

"Come one Cynthia and Chase lets go home." Douglas suggested.

I said goodbye to Leo, Jacques, Tasha and Bree but I didn't say anything to Mr. Davenport. We drove back home and got ready for bed. I looked at my phone one last time to make sure Adam didn't try to call me, wow there are a lot of calls from Adam there were probably from a few months ago. Douglas banned me from my phone because I didn't do my homework and my grades were slipping for no reason. I just got a bit tiered from all the kids from my school asking me how I was doing but I got used to it. My life at school is almost over I just need to finish this year and off to college.


	15. WAR!

**WAR Chapter 15**

*Boom*

Chase woke up to the sound booms going off.

"What was that?" Chase yelled.

"CHASE GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Douglas screamed to the top of his lungs.

Chase sprinted to the elevator and jumped out of it to see what's wrong with Douglas.

"What's wrong Douglas why are you screaming?" Chase shouted to Douglas.

"The war is here Chase they are coming for you." Douglas huffed.

"Oh no you have got to be kidding me!" Chase hesitated.

*BANG BANG*

"They're here hid Chase!" Chase hid behind in the capsule and closed it, you can't see inside the capsule.

"CHASE ARE YOU THERE? IT'S ADAM!" Adam screamed from the other side of the door.

"ADAM!" Chase popped out of his capsule. Adam came running through the elevator door and ran and hugged Chase tightly.

"Adam what are you doing here aren't you supposed to be in the army!" Chase yelled.

"Well I heard that the others are here coming to get you! So I came all the way down here just to protect you!" Adam replied.

"Oh thank goodness you're here!" Chase whispered while hugging Adam.

"Sara is safe in a bunker in Fiji so she's ok!"

"Good." Chase gulped in relief.

"We need to get you to a bunker somewhere safe so you don't get hurt." Adam insisted.

"Ok." Adam took Chase, Cynthia and Douglas to a safe remote bunker. He put Chase deeper so the others can't find him.

"Um Adam what are the others going to do to me?" Chase questioned.

"I don't know something terrible I guess. Best not to think about it." Adam placed Chase in a small bunker deep down in a dark cave were no one goes.

"I am sorry Chase but you're stuck here for a long LONG time, so please don't get out of here until I say so ok?"

"Yes sir."

*Adam chuckles*

"See yak Chasey." Adam yelled and ran off.

Chase sat down in the small bunker and lay down and went to sleep.

Adam raced upstairs but to see the others there with their guns and they have tied up Cynthia, Bree, Leo, Douglas, Mr Davenport and Tasha.

"What have we got here?" One of the men growled.

"Here boys I'll take care of things from here." One of the men came to Adam and punched him in the stomach.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Adam screamed.

Chase woke up to the sound of Adams cry.

"Wow that was easy, come on go down there and get the bionic kid, and bring him alive!" One of the men shouted.

"Yes boss." The man went down to try and find Chases bunker.

Chase got up and saw the other standing right in front of the door.

"Hay kid do me a favour and get out of here!?" He shouted.

"Um how about NO!?" Chase shouted.

The other burst down the door and grabbed a tight grip on Chase.

"Hey let go of me!" Chase growled.

"Not on my watch!" The other growled back.

He took Chase upstairs and shoved him to the ground next to Douglas.

"Are you ok son?" Douglas questioned sounding worried.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me!" He whispered back.

"Hey no talking!" He shoved Chase in the stomach really hard.

*Chase grunts*

"See, now whose boss!" He shouted.

The three men talked for a while trying to figure out a way to kill Chase. They took Adam and Chase first because they are the strongest bionic people there apart from Bree, because she is a girl. They dragged Chase and Adam out of the bunker and carried them in to a huge hill far away.

"No one is going to hurt my little brother today or ever! If you want him you have to go through me first!" Adam screamed.

The man grabbed his gun and was about to shot Adam but Chase stood up and block the way of the gun.

"NO!" and the man shoot Chase in the shoulder near his weak heart.

"CHASE!" Adam screamed.

Chase fell to the ground bleeding.

"I love you Adee…." Chase said while slowly drifting off.

Adam placed his head on Chase.

"What have you done? You….. You killed my little brother… YOU KILLED HIM!" Adam used his laser eyes so paralyse the three men.

"No no no no no no no NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Adam screamed.

"Chase, CHASE! NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Adam tried to wake up Chase but had no luck.

Douglas, Cynthia, Bree, Leo, Tasha and Donald all came out sprinting towards Adam and Chase.

"CHASE!" They all screamed. They came and lay next to him all crying.

"NO SON, PLEASE DON'T BE DEAD, ANYTHING BUT DEAD!" Douglas screamed.

Douglas cried and cried his tears out and they were all over Chase's body. Bree and the rest of the family cried too, they all did. Adam carried Chase's body to the car and drove him to the hospital. The drive was silent and Adam was way over the speed limit. They got to the hospital and the doctors and nurses panicked and rushed him to the operation room. A few hours later they pronounced Chase dead at 7: 50pm on the 16th of December 2038. They had the funeral on the 1st of January 2039; it was the saddest day of Adams life. Everyone was there Perry, Donald, Tasha, Jacques, Cynthia, Sara, Bree, Leo, Douglas, Adam, the president and his army was there. Chases grave was next to his mother's grave. It was rainy and cold, no one spook, over 1000 people were there, everyone cried, the whole world new about Chase's death, the men who killed Chase were all there, they reagreted it so badly.

 **Chase Adams Davenport,**

 **Born 2020 August 15** **th**

 **Died 2038 December 15** **th**

 ** _Son of Douglas Davenport and Son of Crystal Davenport_**

 **Crystal Jane Davenport**

 **Born 1988 April 6** **th**

 **Died 2014 June 23** **rd**

 **Wife of Douglas Davenport and Mother of Chase Davenport**

 **Nothing can stop this war form ending...**

 **will it ever end?**


	16. Last chapter

The Final Chapter

* * *

Disclaimer: The idea ending belongs to Asha Davis, please don't hate. I love your story Asha Davis it made me cry for 70 minutes!

It has been 17 years since Chase's death. Adam had 4 children Chase, Jemma, Seth and Lewis. Adam named his oldest after his brave younger brother.

Adam tucked in Jemma, Lewis and Seth, and then went to Chase's room to say good night. Adam walked into the room finding his son studding.

"Dad?" Asked Chase.

"Yes Chase."

"I know this is kind of random but, who was Chase Davenport? I found a photo of him in the photo album and he didn't look to happy. " Chase questioned.

Adam slowly came down and sat on his son's bed.

"Well Chase Davenport is you're once removed uncle. He was quiet depressed that day; it was our last mission together." Adam started.

"You never told us about him! What did you do to him?" The young Chase began to yell.

"Sssssshhhhhhhhhhhh Chase its ok, he's in a better place now." Adam comforted.

"Wait he's dead?" Chase yelled louder.

"Chase it's to complicated and it's time for bed anyway. You need to rest you're tired." Adam raised his voice.

"No I need to know what happened to your brother! I need to know what you did to him!" Chase screamed.

"CHASE DAVENPORT SIT DOWN AND GO TO SLEEP!" Adam yelled.

"PLEASE I NEED TO KNOW TELL ME NOW!" He screamed louder.

"Chase… leave your father alone" Sara tried to stop the fight.

"No Sara he needs to know the truth." Adam calmed down.

"Well let me tell you what happened to him."

Jemma, Seth and Lewis were hiding behind Chase's door.

"Jemma, Seth and Lewis I know you're there!" Adam Shouted.

"Dad can we hear what happened to our uncle?" Jemma whispered shriving in fear.

"Sure come in and listen." Adam hesitated that all of his kids has to listen to his brother's death.

Jemma, Seth and Lewis came in and sat on Chase's bed waiting to hear the story.

"Ok over the past years Me Bree and Chase were part of a team. We were the bionic super heroes; Chase was team leader when he was 12. Chase had a hard time with school and friends, I and Bree were not as nice to him but Leo was a real brother to him. I can never be the brother that Chased deserved; he was the best brother you could have had. And all we did was teasing him and bring him down. One day we had this huge fight and it broke him so bad. I wish I can go back in time and change everything, and save Chase from a nightmare of a life he had. Mr. Davenport was no helping what so ever, he insulted Chase in front of the whole school, I wasn't much help either. Chase left us and went with Douglas; he got all the bionics and all the fame."

"Dad how could you!" Chase shouted.

"Chase please let dad explain more." Jemma

"Chase had heart cancer and he was in a wheel chair for 2 years, he came to my wedding but had a scene with Mr. Davenport. After that it was hard. Chase was the reason for world war 3."

"Did he live?"

"Of coerce not dad didn't save him on time!" Chase yelled.

"CHASE!" Jemma

"We were taken hostage, they were planning to kill Chase and me first, and Chase didn't want me to die so he blocked the bullet with his heart. His last words to me were "I love you Adee." I don't think I could have ever been as brave as him."

"Wow that's….. Sad sorry dad for bringing this up."

"That's ok Chase you needed to know."

Adam tucked his children in and went down stairs to his lab.

"Adam you're sure this is going to work?" Douglas questioned.

"Yes, for the past 17 years I have been working on him, and I think he is ready."

Adam plugged the body into a and started it up.

"It's working!" Douglas squealed.

"Please work please I want to see him again, I need to see him!" Adam cried.

The body stood up.

"Adam?"

"CHASE!"


	17. AN

**A/n sorry guys this isn't a chapter because the story ended, there will be a sequel since you all request it. and please go check out Together Alone and I updated The Dead. plus I am working on Father like son and Life is Hard. also any ideas for the sequel? feel free to review!**


End file.
